Kaiba : Mode d'emploi
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Félicitation ! Vous êtes l'heureux propriétaire d'un SETO KAIBA ! Afin de bénéficier pleinement du potentiel de votre Duelliste PDG, merci d'appliquer à la lettre les instructions suivantes...


Hello les gens ! J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous présenter cet OS d'une nature étrange, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

C'est la première histoire que je poste sur ce fandom alors si j'ai piqué l'idée que quelqu'un sans le faire exprès je m'en excuse !

**Seto Kaiba : **_Mode d'Emploi__._

Félicitation ! Vous êtes l'heureux propriétaire d'un SETO KAIBA ! Afin de bénéficier pleinement du potentiel de votre Duelliste PDG, merci d'appliquer à la lettre les instructions suivantes. Agir autrement pourrait se révéler dangereux pour votre santé et celle de votre entourage.

Informations Générales :

_Nom :_ Seto Kaiba.

_Age :_ 18 ans.

_Lieu de fabrication :_ Japon.

_Hauteur :_ 187 cm.

_Poids :_ 71 kg.

Votre SETO KAIBA est livré avec les accessoires suivants :

- 1 pull col roulé noir.

- 2 pantalons slim en cuir noir.

- 2 paires de bottes noires.

- 1 trench-coat blanc avec doublure rouge vif.

- 1 boxer noir.

- 1 pendentif-carte de duel.

- 8 paires de ceintures noires.

- 1 ceinture KC avec porte Deck.

- 1 Deck de duel.

- 1 disque de duel.

- 3 Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus.

-1 ordinateur portable avec connexion 100 gigas et plein plein de logiciels statistiques super chiants.

- 1 pot de gel Dop.

- 1 pot de cire à tissu (pour le trench-coat)

Lorsque vous recevrez votre SETO KAIBA, il sera agressif, froid, distant et diaboliquement sarcastique, et vous aurez l'impression d'être en face d'un glaçon d'antarctique. Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est tout à fait normal. Si vous vous occupez bien de lui et surtout ne le faites pas chier, vous pourrez avoir des discutions plus ou moins normales avec lui.

Le modèle SETO KAIBA est déconseillé aux personnes trop surexcitées et farceuses. Si vous faites partie de cette catégorie nous vous conseillons plutôt les modèles JOEY WHEELER et TRISTAN TAYLOR.

Programmation :

Le modèle SETO KAIBA ne peut malheureusement pas servir à grand-chose si ce n'est casser le moral de tout le monde et remettre les frimeurs à leur place. Mais il possède tout de même certaines options qui peuvent s'avérer utile à l'usage :

_- Duelliste_ _:_ Besoin d'un coup de main pour le concours Inter-Collège/Lycée de Duel de Monstres ? Ou voulez-vous simplement donner une bonne correction à un abruti de votre entourage ? Le modèle SETO KAIBA se fera une joie de remettre vos adversaires à leur place avec ses Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus (si tenté que son adversaire en valle la peine).

_- Videur de salle :_ Besoin d'un moment de calme ? Votre jeune frère vous colle aux basques depuis déjà une heure ? Rassurez-vous le SETO KAIBA va vous vider une pièce entière d'un simple regard et d'une remarque bien cinglante. Par contre, vous risquerez bien de suivre votre frère, le modèle SETO KAIBA ne fait pas la différence entre amis et ennemis, car il désirera sans doute lui-même rester seul.

Votre modèle SETO KAIBA possède 9 modes :

- Supérieur (par défaut).

- Zombie.

- Penseur.

- Sérieux.

- Death Sarcastic.

- Concentré.

- Dénigreur.

- Mystérieux.

- Angst.

Votre SETO KAIBA est programmé par défaut sur le mode _Supérieur_. La seule façon connue pour qu'il ne vous regarde plus de haut est de faire vos preuves en l'affrontant dans un duel, ou de sauver son frère d'un grand danger.

Il sera en mode Sérieux lorsqu'il se retrouvera devant un cas préoccupant ou lorsqu'il s'agira de son jeune frère. Et peut entrer en mode _Angst_ s'il apprend que ce dernier est en danger ou ne va pas bien.

La différence entre le mode _Penseur_ et le mode _Mystérieux_ est très subtile, car le plus souvent (d'après nos expériences) le modèle SETO KAIBA entrera en mode _Penseur_ lorsqu'il est seul et isolé et lorsqu'il repense à son enfance, notamment au modèle GOZABURO KAIBA (Promotion Exceptionnelle ! Pour un GOZABURO KAIBA acheté, un chibi MAKUBA KAIBA vous est offert !), tandis que le mode _Mystérieux_ est activé lorsqu'il se retrouve en face de son passé de Prêtre. Les effets sont quasiment identiques mais ne sont pas dangereux.

Il sera en mode _Concentré_ lors d'un de ses duels face au modèle YAMI YÛGI ou lorsqu'il élabore une nouvelle tactique pour le battre.

Votre SETO KAIBA se réveillera peut-être un beau matin en mode _Dénigreur_. Il n'y a malheureusement rien pour le faire quitter ce mode, tout ce que vous pourrez faire c'est mettre à sa disposition un modèle JOEY WHEELER pour le défouler et/ou vous cacher derrière un mur.

Le mode _Death Sarcastic_ est le même que le mode _Dénigreur_ mais puissance 10. Si vous le voyez défoncer qui que ce soit le croise du regard, faites vite appel à un modèle MAKUBA KAIBA (Promotion Exceptionnelle ! Pour un GOZABURO KAIBA acheté, un chibi MAKUBA KAIBA vous est offert !), il est le seul à pouvoir le calmer.

Si un jour vous voyez arriver vers vous un SETO KAIBA rouge, crachant des paroles incompréhensibles, les points serrés et son disque de duel au bras, cela voudra dire qu'il est en mode _Zombie_. C'est-à-dire qu'il ne voit personne, qu'il n'entend personne et qu'il vient de se faire une fois de plus (voir de trop) battre à plate couture par le modèle YAMI YÛGI. Mais ne faites rien, il s'enfermera dans sa chambre et ressassera immanquablement sa défaite jusqu'à se remotiver et se dire que la prochaine sera la bonne, cela voudra dire qu'il est calmé.

Relation avec les autres modèles :

_YÛGI MÛTO :_ Le modèle SETO KAIBA n'apprécie guère ce modèle, mais le considère néanmoins comme son rival. Il ne tient à le voir que pour leurs duels et ne supporte en rien ses boniments sur l'amitié et l'âme des cartes.

_YAMI YÛGI :_ Pour lui, c'est très simple : ce modèle n'existe pas (et pourtant ! Stock disponibles dans tous nos magasins). Malgré son QI de PDG, il continue inlassablement de penser qu'il n'y a qu'un seul YÛGI.

_JOEY WHEELER :_ Votre modèle SETO KAIBA aura beau détester purement et simplement ce modèle, il ne s'arrêtera pas pour autant de l'ensevelir de sarcasmes cinglants et de le traiter de chien (et comme un chien, d'ailleurs).

_MAKUBA KAIBA :_ C'est le petit frère chéri de votre SETO KAIBA, et même s'il ne le montre pas, il l'adore et serait prêt à tout pour son cadet. (La possession d'un MAKUBA KAIBA en présence d'un SETO KAIBA est d'ailleurs très fortement recommandée pour la santé mentale et le bien de tous).

Pour le reste, c'est comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

Entretien :

_Nettoyage :_

Le modèle SETO KAIBA sait se laver tout seul. Il sait également se sécher tout seul. Il ne nécessite pas de traitement particulier, si ce n'est que vous lui achetiez un pot de gel Dop mensuellement.

_Energie :_

Le SETO KAIBA peut se nourrir seul. Il ne nécessite pas d'aliment particulier. Il peut cependant vous demander de lui faire la cuisine, il vous est permit d'accepter, il ne va pas vous transformer en esclave. Il ira même jusqu'à vous payer grassement si vous suivez ses directives.

F.A.Q. :

_Q :_ Mon SETO entre trop souvent en mode Death Sarcastic et réduit tout mon entourage en loque, que puis-je faire ?

R : Achetez un JOEY WHEELER ou un MAKUBA KAIBA pour qu'il puisse se défouler/se détendre, ça le calmera.

_Q :_ Hum…Je souhaiterais que mon SETO KAIBA fasse un peut de yaoi avec [Insérer le nom du modèle]. Y'a-t-il possibilité ?

_R :_ Pas avec le modèle SETO KAIBA standard. Nous possédons cependant un catalogue spécial Yaoi/Yuri où vous pourrez trouver un modèle SETO KAIBA avec un YAMI YÛGI ou un JOEY WHEELER.

_Q :_ Mon SETO KAIBA est en mode, comment dire…Meurtrier. Que dois-je faire ?

_R : _Meurtrier ? Il serait préférable que nous procédions à des tests sur votre modèle, renvoyez-le nous.

_Q :_ Est-ce que SETO KAIBA peut sortir avec moi ?

_R :_ Techniquement non. Etant donné son caractère solitaire et invivable, mais puisque vous l'avez acheté…Si lui vous supporte, il y a toujours possibilité de négociation.

_Q :_ Il est coincé en mode Mystérieux.

_R :_ Faites n'importe quoi, volez-lui ses Dragons Blancs par exemple.

_Q :_ Il devient faible au Duel de Monstres.

_R :_ C'est fâcheux, il y a sûrement une erreur de programmation. Renvoyez-le nous.

_Q :_ Mon SETO KAIBA devient gentil, il me fait peur…

_R :_ une autre erreur de programmation. Renvoyez-le nous.

En suivant ces quelques recommandations, votre modèle SETO KAIBA sera heureux avec vous ! (Même s'il ne le montre pas) Déconseillé aux surexcités, farceurs, faiblards, introvertis, timides, susceptibles, dépressifs, atteints d'hyper-tension…etc. Le modèle SETO KAIBA est garanti à vie. Si jamais vous êtes déçus par le modèle, dites-lui qu'il y a un grand tournoi de Duel de Monstres et il s'en ira.

Bon de garantie à envoyer à :

SARL Illusions Industries.

Directeur : Maximilien Pegasus.

Tokyo, Japon.

Et voilou !


End file.
